


Crossed Wires

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't know why, but sheppard seemed almost glum. even his hair wasn't as energetic as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> prompt: john gets jealous, rodney is oblivious, carson secretly and evilly enjoys it and tries to make it worse

Sheppard was picking at his food when Rodney sat down. He didn't know why, but Sheppard seemed almost glum. Even his hair wasn't as energetic as usual. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sheppard said quickly. "How's that...thing you're working on?"

Rodney had the feeling he was being manipulated, but he couldn't resist the urge to brag. "We've uncovered some data that I think has to do with the development and construction of the control chair," he said. He continued between shoveling food in his mouth. He was certain they were close to cracking it.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Sheppard asked suddenly, and in the middle of a thought, even. Rodney frowned; clearly, the ignorant flyboy wasn't even pretending to listen. "I got some new movies in the last _Daedalus_ drop."

"Sorry, I can't," Rodney said, a little contrite. Sheppard was just trying to be nice, in his slightly inept way. "Carson and I are grabbing dinner."

"Maybe after?"

"I've got to be up early," Rodney lied, wincing. He felt bad, but he wasn't sure how to tell his American military boss about his relationship with the male head of the medical research department.

"You're spending a lot of time with Beckett these days," Sheppard said, and Rodney couldn't help but smile a little. "It looks like he makes you happy. I'm glad." But Rodney could tell it was hard for the other man to say, though he didn't know why. "Just...be careful. Not everyone is open-minded."

Rodney was going to say something—he wasn't sure what—when Sheppard's expression suddenly changed from earnest concern to that affable idiot look he put on for many a mission. "Hey, Doc."

"Hello, Colonel Sheppard," Carson said from behind Rodney. He turned to look at him. "Rodney." Oh, and Rodney loved how the Scotsman rolled his R's. "I'll meet you at your lab after my shift tonight?" Rodney nodded, and he must have missed something, because suddenly Carson was beaming and Sheppard was scowling. "Alright, then, I'll see you then," Carson said, resting a hand on Rodney's shoulder for a moment and then heading to the transporters.

"I swear, if he ever hurts you," Sheppard said, trailing off.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you actually cared," Rodney said. He was surprised when the joke fell flat and Sheppard abruptly got up, grunting a goodbye. What the hell had that been about?


End file.
